No matter how much you lament over your misfortune
by UnbalancedTruth
Summary: Yes, I was bored.


**This is my newest story. It is not a one shot. I suddenly got a shot of inspiration so I decided to get on it right away. This is something that I look forward to reading some time in the future.**

* * *

**"Siera-sama, it's time for your bath."**

A tall, elderly man exclaimed, pushing the tightly shut marble doors open with a simple flick of the wrist as he rested his eyes on the gentle frame of the young lady, black in hair and pale in skin.

**"Mm…I'll be there shortly"**

The female replied shortly after, remaining her composure as she shut the laced booklet and set it gently on the table. Sliding from the chair onto the floor, her shoes clicking delightfully with the touch of hard wood.

**"Siera-sama, don't tell me you're reading that yet again ? I've told you numerous times not to waste your breath on such simplicity"**

The man explained with a sigh, glancing at the female's displeased expression before pulling back immediately.

**"You…wouldn't understand. It's a different world from ours. A world of fantasy"**

Not that her world was much different.

**"Yes, but, Siera-sama, you're more important to us and we would like you present. You are, after all, the Lordess."**

The female waved a hand of dismissal as the man disappeared behind the thick marble.

**"I'd take freedom over power any day…"**

* * *

**"Well, Siera-sama, I await for you in the dining room. You are free to take your time."**

The same man exclaimed once more, closing the doors shut as a series of footsteps could be heard getting farther and farther away.

Finally, she could relax.

**" What the hell was that ? The only source of happiness I have left and he has the nerve to try and take it away ? This is the 21 century. I'm free to read what ever the hell I want without having to squirm."**

The girl released her vent, a sudden change in personality, huffing and puffing the air out like an angered toddler. She had to preserve the young lady farce when in the company of someone but, in all honesty, it was tiring.

Ah, you might be wondering who this elegant young lady is. Well, in that case, an explanation is to uphold.

Her name was Siera J. Loyard, the last remaining member of a clan that shall remain secret for now. The only thing you need to know about her before we continue our story is; She was Noblesse.

**"I'm not going to shatter if I get a little freedom. Really...they're just being overly-protective. What does being the Lordess even account for if I'm not allowed to protect at least myself."**

The gently slid into the warm bath, before closing her eyes the minute she was overwhelmed by the warmth. She did have a tendency of falling asleep quite quickly.

* * *

**_"__Is that your wish ? If that is so, then I shall__ abid__e,__ because...My Mistress is__ special.__"_**

* * *

A sudden surge of pain passing through her body, the female awoke quite abruptly, feeling the coldness of the snow envelop her whole. Her body shot up immediately, discarding the pain as if it was nothing more than a casualty. Well, in her case, that wasn't far from the truth.

**"The remodeling was done quite nicely...Ugh...Optimism is the root of all happiness, right ?"**

She observed her surroundings carefully, not moving an inch from the spot she was in. Her feet were already starting to deepen in the snow. She had no time to react, nor did she have the time to feel pain. Questions ringing loudly though her head, the female could do nothing but stare at the snow-covered forest. The cold did not bother her but she couldn't say the same for the sudden change of atmosphere.

**"What in the world is this place ?"**

Before she had a chance to try and answer her question, she felt something hit her from behind as she struggled to keep her balance.

**"Whoa ! What're you doing here ? This place's supposed to be empty ! Is Rayleigh making fun of me on purpose ? Well, it doesn't matter either way. Who are you then ?"**

She turned on her heel, her gaze falling on the surprised expression of the dark-haired male. He was dressed rather strangely and scarcely and yet, the cold seemed to bother him as much as it did the female. She broke out of her moment of surprise when the male repeated his question, this time more loudly as if he was trying to get his point across. What a strange person he was but oddly, she felt unexpectedly calm in his presence, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

**"Me ? I'm...Siera. Siera J. Loyard. And you ?"**

She asked out of general politeness, her gaze wandering down to the male's feet. Were those...flip-flops ? Seriously ?

**"Siera ? That's a weird name !"**

He chimed with a grin decorating his features, before his expression turned to surprise once more. It seemed like she was full of surprises from what she could see of the male's reactions. Was her behavior that strange ? She certainly hoped not.

**"Wait...You don't know who I am ? Well, introductions are my favorite part anyway so it's better this way. My name's Monkey D. Luffy !"**

He said happily before holding his hand out towards the female. Ah, so this was a so-called handshake ? The only things she was familiar with were bows and gentle kisses to the hand. It was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

**"Luffy ? And my name's strange ? Speak for yourself."**

She took the hand, the male's features lighting up again in a laugh. He was a man of many faces, that much she could pin-point.

**"Shishishishi ! I like you ! Wanna join my crew ? Ah, but Nami told me not to recruit members before speaking to her...Meh, never mind, you seem like a good person. I'll be a surprise for everyone when I get back. So, what'd you say ?"**

To say he had caught her unprepared would be an understatement. "Join my crew" ? What was that all about ? What was a crew, anyway ? She had always been taught to be weary of every single person she met, be it a relative or not but seeing as she had woken up where she had, he didn't really leave her with much of a choice, did he...

**"I don't really know who you are or where exactly this is but you're the first person I met here so...It should be fine."**

She couldn't help but feel like she was being forced into this but it was the only(therefore best) option she had. She was never much of a chooser. Taking things as they came was normally how she liked to deal with things. So, as a result, she was now part of a "crew" or what ever the hell that was. The male may have been a man of many faces but he certainly didn't seem like a man of many words so she would have to resist asking any questions. She was capable of at least that much...for an extended period of time, for that matter.

**"Great ! Then, we should get going ! Just wait 'till you meet Hancock ! The two of you'll get along great !"**

He let out that strange-sounding laugh once more as he took hold of her hand, pulling her along. She might as well go with it since she had no idea how to coordinate herself on this place. It was much different than he world. Well, she was almost 100% certain she was no longer in her own world. Things just seemed too out of place here, something that wouldn't happen in her world.

She still had much to learn about this new place she was in.

**"Well, then I should say "please take care of me", right ?"**

* * *

**This is only the first chapter and, yes, I am going by the plot. I decided that changing the plot would be a bit of an insult(plus, I absolutely adore the plotline) so I stuck with it. The second chapter should be out soon enough.**


End file.
